Just Friends?
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Belle and Shawn have been friends since childhood. But will they become more?


It was a warm summer night in Salem. Belle Black had just left the hospital, where she was a volunteer, and was wandering around the popular Salem Place mall. She decided to stop off at the Java Cafe for something to eat and saw her longtime friend, Shawn Brady, talking with Colleen O'Reilly, a girl in Belle's history class.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about," Belle said softly, trying to ignore the nagging feelings of jealousy that she was having. Colleen reached over and kissed Shawn on the cheek, and Belle could feel rage building inside of her. How dare Colleen kiss Shawn!   
  
Shawn saw his friend at the Java Cafe and went over to say hello. Belle had her back turned to Shawn and didn't hear him approaching, she was so lost in her thoughts. Shawn put his hands over Belle's eyes. "Guess who!" he said. Belle shrieked and spun around in her chair.  
  
"Shawn Brady, do NOT do that to me! You scared the daylights out of me!" Belle cried out.  
  
"Don't you mean the nightlights?" Shawn joked. Belle didn't smile and Shawn was concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Belle replied, turning around and ignoring Shawn. He sat across from her and lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes.  
  
"Belle, it's me, Shawn. We've been friends since we were babies. Can't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"You wouldn't care," Belle said softly.   
  
Shawn smiled at Belle. "I would too care," he replied. "Now what is it? Is there something wrong at home?"  
  
"No," Belle replied, pushing her short blond hair back.   
  
"Then what is it?" Shawn persisted. He cared deeply about Belle and hated to see her in despair.  
  
Belle looked at Shawn, wanting to tell him how she felt. "I--I saw you with Colleen O'Reilly."  
  
Shawn sat back in his chair. "Ahh. Yeah, we went to the movies together."  
  
"So you're dating her now?" Belle asked miserably.  
  
"I wouldn't say dating. We just went out once." Shawn frowned. "Why are you so upset about that?"  
  
"Because...never mind," Belle said, not wanting to admit her true feelings to Shawn. It was apparent he didn't have the same feelings for Belle, so why should she humiliate herself?  
  
"No, Belle, I want to know what's going on with you," Shawn said. Belle looked at Shawn, then away. "Tell me, Belle." Belle looked at Shawn.  
  
"I don't think Colleen is the right girl for you. She's nice and all, but I don't think she's your type," Belle admitted. Shawn was angry.  
  
"You know, I don't interfere in your love life, Belle. I don't tell you who you can and cannot date. You're not my girlfriend," he finished. Belle was deeply hurt and stood up, fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She grabbed her bookbag and pushed her chair in.  
  
"You know what, Shawn? I'm not your girlfriend. Hell, I'm not even your friend!" Belle ran off, wiping the tears that now fell from her eyes. Shawn slammed his first onto the table and watched Belle run off.  
  
"Damn! Why did I say that?!" Shawn sat down, a defeated look on his face. "I'm sorry, Belle. I'm so sorry."  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
The next day, Shawn rang Belle's doorbell. He hadn't slept all night, and had thought about the hurt look on Belle's face all day. He had to apologize to her. It tore him up inside to think that he had upset her.  
  
Belle answered the doorbell, dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked at Shawn as though she'd seen a snake at her door. "Get lost," she said, and closed the door over. The door didn't close and Shawn pushed it open and entered. Belle went out to the balcony and leaned against the railing. She played with some of the flowers that Marlena had grown there when Shawn entered and put his arm around her.  
"Shawn, I asked you to leave."  
  
"I can't," Shawn replied. "I couldn't get the look of your face out of my mind. I didn't sleep at all last night." Belle turned around and faced Shawn.  
  
"I didn't either. What you said to me really hurt, Shawn."  
"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough." Shawn hugged Belle close to him. "You mean so much to me, don't you know that?" Belle parted from the hug and looked at Shawn.  
  
"I don't know if I do," she said softly. "How much do I mean to you?"  
  
Shawn smiled and gently stroked Belle's face. "You're the most important person in the world to me. I care about you more than anything."  
  
"You do?" Belle asked quietly. Shawn nodded, then leaned in and kissed Belle gently on the lips. She responded to his kiss, and they stood on the balcony in each other's arms. When they parted from the kiss, Belle blushed. "Wow, that was one amazing kiss."  
  
Shawn smiled. "Why don't we try that again?" He and Belle shared another kiss. Shawn hugged Belle again and kissed the top of her head. "So, have you forgiven me?" Belle laughed.  
  
"Of course I have," she responded. "I was just jealous when I saw you with Colleen."  
  
"I have something to admit," Shawn said. "I didn't have that great a time with Colleen. I kept thinking that I'd rather be with you."  
  
"Really?" Belle smiled, extremely happy over the events that had taken place so far that morning.  
  
"Yeah," Shawn answered. "And again, I'm really sorry about what I said. It was--" Belle covered Shawn's mouth with her finger.  
  
"It's okay," Belle said. "Let's not focus on the past, but on our future together."  
  
"Together," Shawn smiled as he repeated Belle's words.  
  
"Forever," Belle answered. She and Shawn embraced into another kiss.  
  
****The End****  
  



End file.
